


因为喜欢你

by wanni



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-01 08:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanni/pseuds/wanni
Kudos: 10





	因为喜欢你

徒步之旅第一天的拍摄任务顺利结束。成员们分两批回酒店，四个妹妹一辆车先行离开，剩下的裴珠泫最后跟经纪人一起回去。

RV酒店一楼的大厅有自带的餐厅供VIP客户使用。裴珠泫一进大厅就看到了除了孙胜完以外的三个人在慵懒地吃着东西，便疑惑的走过去。

“欧尼你回来了啊，要不要吃点东西这里的炒年糕很好吃哦”姜涩琪热情的询问着。

“哦，不用了。涩琪啊，胜完呢？”

听姜涩琪说孙胜完回房间洗澡了裴珠泫舒了一口气，随口应了一句然后也朝着她和孙胜完的房间走去。没错，她和孙胜完是这一次瑞士之行的室友。

“滴”

“咔”

一进门便听到了从浴室里传来的阵阵水声想来孙胜完应该还要洗好久，无奈的摇头一笑在玄关口换好了拖鞋径直走到沙发处就是一倒。

“好累”

身形慢慢后仰，靠在后垫上，闭上眼睛脑海里全是孙胜完如暖阳般温暖的笑脸。

就这样合上双眸安静的在沙发上靠了一会儿，没过多久又突然睁开眼睛朝着浴室门口看去。

―她和胜完好久都没有那个了……

先是因为突如其来的画报行程孙胜完和姜涩琪两人飞纽约待了几天，后来又赶上中秋自己回大邱配父母过节。别说那个了她们连见面的次数都屈指可数，越想越委屈再加上这不断传来的“哗哗”水声。裴珠泫的大脑不受控制的联想到了一些令人血脉喷张的画面。

―孙胜完牛奶般的肌肤，不算丰满但却恰到好处的身材，因为努力运动而换来的漂亮“川”字腹肌。还有……两人在行情事时那抵死交缠的身躯……

“啊……我在想什么呢”猛地惊醒的裴珠泫敲了敲自己的脑袋，要是让孙胜完知道她此刻脑里想的东西不得被那小家伙嘲笑死。

可是……

大脑再一次不受控制的支配着身体站起来，鬼使神差地走到了浴室门口，右手轻轻一推便打开了浴室的门。

“啊”

听到声音的孙胜完尖叫转身，定神一看轻轻的呼出了一口气。

“欧尼？”带有一丝抱怨的语气轻唤了面前的人

“嗯”

裴珠泫只是简单的回答了一个字，眼睛却目不转睛的盯着湿答答的孙胜完默默的吞了一口口水。

突然意识到自己现在是赤裸状态的孙胜完慌忙的闭上眼睛用手遮住胸前的两团雪白团子，害羞的说

“欧尼在干嘛，我在洗澡呢，你快……快出去”

“胜完”

许是听出了裴珠泫语气里隐藏的情绪，孙胜完缓缓的睁开眼睛但双手还是保持着遮挡的姿势。虽然这一切在裴珠泫看来多此一举。

“欧尼怎……”

话还没说完，裴珠泫就直直的走到了孙胜完的面前伸手环上了她的腰，瞬时间被水柱打湿了全身。但裴珠泫并没有在意，只是将脸靠在了孙胜完的颈窝处呼吸着那里因为刚刚沐浴而充斥着的淡淡牛奶香味，手就这样紧紧的抱着孙胜完。

两人就这个姿势保持了好久，其间没人说过一句话。孙胜完也只是在裴珠泫抱着她的第二秒下意识的抬手回抱她。

一串串珍珠般的雨滴敲打着地面，溅起了一片水花，发出滴滴嗒嗒的响声。而站在水帘中的恋人就这样相互拥抱着。

“欧尼怎么了？”

孙胜完率先打破沉默，一只手轻轻的向上来到裴珠泫的后脑抚摸着被水打湿的秀发温柔的问

沉默了一会才听到怀里的年上闷闷的开口

“我想你了，胜完”

年上声音里头微微的哭腔让孙胜完猛的一偏头，自己的欧尼怎么还哭了呢。

抬手把嘈杂的水声关掉。孙胜完推着裴珠泫的肩头将彼此微微分开了一些距离，单手捧起裴珠泫的脸颊让其与自己对视

“欧尼怎么了，怎么还哭了？是经纪人又说什么了吗”

对上小年下真挚的目光，裴珠泫本来只是故意装的哭腔这下真的有点想哭了。孙胜完如此的在意自己的每一个情绪自己刚刚居然在想着如何勾引她，啊…真是丢死人了。

裴珠泫有生以来第一次做这种事，对象还是出了名的纯情少女孙胜完。裴珠泫现在就只想找个树洞钻进去，太丢人了。耳朵和脸颊也刷的爆红了起来。

孙胜完察觉到了裴珠泫的表情变化再回忆起刚刚自家欧尼的那句“我想你了”突然领悟的低头一笑，原来是这个意思啊。

两手将面前这个红通通的脸蛋捧了起来，对着这性感的红唇便是一吻。短暂的温存后，孙胜完离开了裴珠泫的唇。清澈透明的眼眸对上了还没从刚刚那一吻缓过来的裴珠泫朦胧的双眼。

“欧尼刚刚不应该穿着衣服进来的”

话音一落。并没有给裴珠泫太多反应的时间，孙胜完猛地将裴珠泫按在浴室的墙壁上，抬起裴珠泫的下巴便是一阵深吻。另一只手则有条不絮的解着裴珠泫的衣服，很快两人便都是全裸的状态了。

孙胜完一只手攀上了裴珠泫光滑的后背，指尖游走在美丽的蝴蝶骨之间。所到之处，都能引来裴珠泫的微微颤抖。情不自禁的抬起双手勾上了孙胜完的脖子，眼眸紧闭的回吻着她的小年下。而孙胜完的另一只手则悄无声息的滑到了裴珠泫的大腿内侧，掌心微微地向花园处一探，全湿透了。

“到底是它比较想我还是欧尼你比较想我，嗯？”孙胜完含笑的看着裴珠泫，挂在腰间的手紧了紧。

“都…都想”裴珠泫微微低头小声的回答着，本就因为害羞而粉红的漂亮脸蛋此时因为染上情欲更显迷人。

“欧尼”

“嗯”

裴珠泫压抑着来自身体深处本能的欲望，抬起因为情动而染上雾气的眼睛对上了眼前这双曾在无数个夜晚，用世上最温柔炙热的目光向她诉说着美好爱意的眼睛柔柔的答道。

“欧尼真的好美。”孙胜完摸着裴珠泫的脸蛋留恋的说着，浅笑后又痴痴的说了一句。

“我对欧尼好像失去了一切抵抗力，这可怎么办才好”

女人对甜言蜜语总是没有抵抗力的，尤其说的人还是你朝思暮想的心属之人。裴珠泫知道孙胜完有多迷恋她，那双装满星辰的眼睛从练习生开始便有意无意的注视着她，如此灼热的目光裴珠泫又怎么会感觉不到。只是当时大家对未来一无所知，她不敢，不敢去回应她。她害怕，害怕会因为自己的回应而断送了两人的未来。可就是因为自己的软弱和犹豫，让那段时期的孙胜完受了伤。看着本来阳光开朗的小小少年因为不适应韩国的文化环境和自己无缘无故的疏冷而日渐内向沉默寡言，每每想到这里裴珠泫都会阵阵心痛。所以自从她鼓起勇气向孙胜完坦白心意在一起后，她就想用尽自己的一切去回应孙胜完。她喜欢她，并不亚于她对她的爱。

“那正好，我对胜完也一样呢”

“还有”

“裴珠泫永远都是孙胜完的”

不需要过多的东西，星星之火便可燎原。

孙胜完一把将裴珠泫狠狠的拉向自己，向脱了疆的野马疯狂掠取着裴珠泫唇齿间的美好。裴珠泫嘴唇微微张开迎合着孙胜完，舌头也在热情的回应着她。

一直停在裴珠泫花园深处的手终于有了动作。孙胜完先是用食指和无名指轻轻的分开了两片花瓣，中指灵活的按捏着早已泛红的花心。就这一下，便让花园深处失控般的流淌出了一大片蜜液。

“啊……胜完”

裴珠泫被孙胜完手上的动作刺激的叫了出来，同时从两人的唇间迁出了一条银丝。

“珠泫”

孙胜完深情呼唤着爱人的名字。一手抬起裴珠泫的一条腿，一手两指并拢直直伸入裴珠泫的身体里。那里的紧致和湿热让两人都同时满足的溢出了一口气，孙胜完加快了手指抽插的速度，马上就引来了裴珠泫动人的呻吟。

“胜完……胜完……太、太快了”

“啊……嗯……啊…………”

“欧尼不是很想我吗，胜完不快怎么能够让欧尼舒服”孙胜完一边卖力的满足着裴珠泫，嘴上也不忘诉说着撩人的情话。

“胜完 吻我”裴珠泫伸出双手想抱住孙胜完，表情委屈的在向孙胜完求吻。

孙胜完乖乖的将自己的身体送上，两对雪白的白团子立刻相互积压，团子上的那颗红豆似有似无的相互摩擦，刺激着名为理智的那条线。孙胜完又一次深吻裴珠泫，手指进出的速度比之前提高了2倍。来自身体三处的快感席卷着裴珠泫的大脑，她遵循本能的配合着孙胜完手指抽插的节奏摆动腰肢以此来获取更多的快感。

花园深处不断喷涌而出的蜜液和内壁急速的收缩告知着孙胜完，裴珠泫即将高潮。孙胜完加快速度抽插了几十下，最后对着凸起的一块软肉用力的撞击，果不其然将裴珠泫送上了今晚的第一次云端。

“啊…………嗯…嗯…嗯”

裴珠泫双脚无力的倒在了孙胜完的怀里，闭着眼睛大口大口地喘着粗气来缓解高潮后给身体带来的极致快感。

孙胜完双手紧紧的抱着裴珠泫，感受着她因为高潮而阵阵抽搐的身体和欢愉过后烫人的体温。孙胜完将脑袋微侧对着裴珠泫可爱的大耳朵呼气，情潮过后暗压性感的声音在耳边响起。

“还没结束呢，欧尼～”

“什么？”裴珠泫惊慌的睁开眼睛，还没来得及反应过来就被孙胜完抱起放在了浴室的洗手台上，两条腿被孙胜完轻轻地打开，在她面前蹲下脑袋埋进了两腿之间。

“啊……胜完 不要”

裴珠泫被下体的突然一舔惹得弓起了后背，两手死死的抓着洗手台的边缘，脑袋微仰大口大口的呼吸着。

还很敏感的花心根本经受不住这样的挑逗，滚烫的蜜液再一次从花穴滔滔不绝的往外流。孙胜完微微一笑，伸出舌头一下一下的摩擦着裴珠泫的敏感地带，时而轻咬，时而舔抵。

“啊……不行了胜完”

“我快受不了……嗯……啊”

孙胜完想要听到裴珠泫更多诱人的声音，那是只有她能听到的声音。突然的，舌头加快了律动的次数，舌尖猛的向花心一顶。裴珠泫迎来了第二次高潮。

“啊…啊……啊…………”

裴珠泫的小腹不受控制的痉挛，花穴内部像失禁一般不断的向外流出滚烫的蜜液。二度冲上云巅的裴珠泫感受到了前所未有的满足感，无力的躺倒在洗手台上，享受着来自身体深处所带来的愉悦感。孙胜完见状，并没有放过任何一滴珍贵的蜜汁，全部将其悉数饮尽。

孙胜完站起身，擦了擦嘴角处沾染的少许蜜液。伸手去捞早已累倒在洗手台的年上，双手轻轻的安抚着她的后背。

“欧尼舒服了吗”

裴珠泫的脑袋靠在孙胜完的肩上微微的喘着气，软绵绵的锤了下年下的后背。

“你都在哪学的这些啊，每次都要被你折腾死～”

“为了欧尼，无师自通”

裴珠泫羞涩的将脸埋进年下的颈窝，悄悄平复了身体的抽搐感后，裴珠泫悠悠的开口。

“抱我去浴缸洗澡 胜完”

孙胜完在裴珠泫的脸颊处轻轻的落下一吻，宠爱的答应到

“遵命 欧尼”

两人在浴缸打打闹闹再到孙胜完抱着裴珠泫躺在床上已经是后半夜了。床上，裴珠泫被孙胜完紧紧的拥着依偎在怀里。借由着月光，裴珠泫抬头定定的看着孙胜完紧闭着双眼的清秀脸蛋，情不自禁的伸出手抚摸着孙胜完的脸颊。

“我真的好喜欢你 胜完”

“噗”

“欧尼今天向我表达了很多爱意哦”孙胜完突然睁开眼睛，抬手抓住了正在自己脸上乱摸的小手，将其紧握在手中。

“你没睡啊”裴珠泫皱着眉头小小抱怨了一下。

“本来是想睡的，但是有人一直在我脸上画画害我一直睡不着”孙胜完眼睛带笑的对裴珠泫说着

“哼 平常我不主动你又抱怨我对你太冷漠，现在主动了你又抱怨我吵到你睡觉，我不开心了”

裴兔子生气了，需要松鼠完哄一哄才能好。那到底该怎么哄呢，聪明的松鼠届学霸完自有办法。

孙胜完松开了握着裴珠泫的手，轻轻的抬起傲娇姐姐的下巴，温柔的将自己的唇附上了对方的唇。轻轻的厮磨、舔抵，舌头眷恋的勾住了裴珠泫的舌头，与之共舞、缠绵。

醉人的深吻结束。孙胜完舔了舔裴珠泫的嘴角，宠溺的一笑。

“这样可以了吗”

裴珠泫伸手摸了摸刚刚被吻过的嘴唇安静了几秒，眉毛轻挑，嘴角微微一笑。

“不可以”

然后猛的一个翻身将孙胜完压在了身下，双手将孙胜完的手从被窝里捞出十指紧扣举过头顶，所有动作一气呵成。

“欧尼……唔”

裴珠泫低头封住了孙胜完的唇。不同于孙胜完的吻，裴珠泫的吻总是带着一丝与外表不相符的霸道，但却又不失温柔。就像裴珠泫给人的感觉一样，第一眼高冷没有温度，但是一旦相处就会发现其实就是个小孩性格，温柔起来简直要命。

想到这里孙胜完的嘴角微微上扬，手指反握住了裴珠泫的手。看来今晚是不能睡了，谁让她有一个太爱自己的欧尼呢。


End file.
